<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambition by Ars_Matron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414388">Ambition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron'>Ars_Matron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI 1920s ABO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Celestino, Alpha Mari, Alpha minako, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe mafia, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Growing Up, Leaving Home, M/M, Morally grey yuuri, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, expert manipulation, manipulative katsuki yuuri, some blood, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuuri was eight years old he learned what it was to be an omega. Smaller than the rest. Coddled by society. Thought of as weak. </p>
<p>That same day Yuuri decided he was going to use that to rule the world. </p>
<p>At seventeen he grabs life by the horns and bends them to his will. </p>
<p>But there were many years in between. <br/>_____</p>
<p>Or, Yuuri learns he's an omega decides to make everyone his bitch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI 1920s ABO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Welcome to the first story in this series...chronologically, and the third installment. </p>
<p>If you are returning, Hello! I hope you like this addition! </p>
<p>If you are new, welcome! <br/>There is a little bit of blood in this story, but the M rating is mostly because the rest of this series is rated E, and if you don't want to get emotionally involved in an explicit story you might not want to start this. </p>
<p>If you are new to my omegaverse, gamma are children who are born with both sets of genitalia and either become an alpha female or male omega. They are given gender neutral pronouns until they present, but because Yuuri knows he's an omega ahead of time he's just "he" in this. </p>
<p>I think that's all for now. See you in the end notes, and </p>
<p>ENJOY!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If nothing else, Yuuri Katsuki had always been a realist. </p>
<p>He had been eight years old when he first realized there was a fundamental difference between him and his sister, Mari. And thus, fundamentally, a difference between himself and everyone else around him. </p>
<p>A favorite past time of his as a child was pulling the large photo album his mother tended to down from its shelf. Stretching out in the family room Yuuri would place the album on the floor and leaf through the pictures, taking stock of how much they had all changed through the years. </p>
<p>His favorites were the baby pictures. Hiroko was always so diligent in marking who was who, ‘Mari, age 5, eating a snow cone at the cherry blossom festival’, ‘Yuuri, age 3, playing in the rain. Without these descriptions Yuuri wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart. That was part of the fun, as far as Yuuri was concerned. He and Mari had been born gamma, and until Mari had presented they had been raised in the exact same way. Yuuri was even wearing some of Mari’s old clothes in a few of the photos. </p>
<p>Then Mari had presented when Yuuri was five. He didn’t remember much of it. Mari had barged into his room while Yuuri was playing with his doll, a geisha with a painted face and worn silk dress. He hardly had time to grab her up before Mari was picking Yuuri up and carrying him out of the room, all the while growling. A noise he had never heard from her before. He was happy to have been able to snatch his doll up in time, spending a week tucked into Mari’s bed had been rather boring. She wouldn’t let Yuuri leave the room, had growled when their mother had come in to bring them food, eventually Hiroko had just left bowls at the door for them, afraid that Mari might try to attack her for coming in. </p>
<p>For his part Yuuri ate, slept, and allowed Mari to cuddle and groom him while they waited the week out. His hair had never been brushed so much in his life, and his face had never been cleaner. But all the weirdness of the week was nothing compared to how things changed afterwards. </p>
<p>His mother told Yuuri that Mari had presented. That she was an alpha now. And while he couldn’t understand exactly what it meant, the importance of it all, and it must have been very important, he couldn’t help but notice how quickly things changed. Mari had only been thirteen, but after her presentation she and their father suddenly had a lot of meetings together, either alone or with distributors for their inn. Meetings that Yuuri sometimes sat through as well, perched on one of their laps as he pointed to things on the ledgers and asked questions that were only answered with vague swiftness. </p>
<p>It was around that time that his parents began to listen to Mari more, to ask her questions, or tell her important things about the family business. Aunt Minako would come around more and give Mari private lessons. His mother had said that Minako was teaching Mari ‘alpha things’, whatever those were. And that it was very important that Yuuri not disturb them. </p>
<p>So many differences, so suddenly. </p>
<p>That’s why Yuuri liked the photos. He liked looking at how similar they were. How, as children, they had been about the same size. Had looked almost exactly alike. After her presentation, and few growth spurts, they didn’t look very much alike anymore. Now, at eight years old, Yuuri enjoyed looking at the photos and dream about a day when he would be just as tall and strong as Mari. </p>
<p>Hiroko took pictures of them every year on their birthdays. Every year she stood them in the same room, right next to a scroll with a painting of mountains and her favorite poem written on it. Yuuri’s birthday had been a few weeks ago and he knew that Hiroko had gotten the photo earlier that week. Yuuri turned the pages excitedly until the found the right one. The first page held Mari, age 8. In her little kimono with the fluffy clouds. A newer photo was now firmly pressed onto the second page, Yuuri, age 8, the kimono his mother had dressed him in had been red with little lady beetles and poppies. He smiled down at it before turning back to eight year old Mari. </p>
<p>Yuuri blinked down at it, there was something not right....he looked back at his own and tried desperately to figure it out. Back and forth, back and forth. Eight year old Mari, and eight year old Yuuri. It took him sometime to see it, but once he did he couldn’t go back. It was so...glaring. They had always been so alike. Before. </p>
<p>Mari, at eight years old, was taller than Yuuri. </p>
<p>Mari’s head reached the top of the mountains on the scroll, Yuuri’s didn’t even brush the bottom. </p>
<p>Frowning, Yuuri hurriedly flipped through the rest of the album. There and there, he spotted it. It just hadn’t been so stark before. But Mari had started to grow more than he about a year sooner. She had also started to slim down just before turning eight, by the time she was ten, Mari had been very lanky. </p>
<p>Yuuri was...well...he was much rounder. That was the only way he could think of it. His face, his body. He was small and round. </p>
<p>Yuuri closed the album and sat it back on the shelf. For the rest of the day the photos plagued him. At dinner Mari, now almost seventeen, led the conversation about the onsen and what she wanted to do to improve it, the changes she wanted made. Contracts she wanted to cancel or establish. Their father nodded along, even Hiroko said something here and there, always to give advice, never to lead. Yuuri watched them all with large, intense eyes. </p>
<p>When the meal was over Yuuri helped his mother collect the bowls and carry them to the kitchen. He hovered close to her as she washed and stacked them for storage. </p>
<p>“Momma?” He said after the last bowl was dried and put away.</p>
<p>“Yes, dear?”</p>
<p>Yuuri fiddled with a dish towel, “Mari is an alpha.” </p>
<p>Hiroko smiled down at him, “Yes, she is.”</p>
<p>“But she was like me, before.”</p>
<p>Hiroko’s smile tilted down, her voice suddenly a little guarded, as though she knew where this was going, “that’s right, love. She was a gamma, just like you.”</p>
<p>“Momma,” Yuuri blinked his large eyes up at her and asked, “what’s an omega.” He knew a few generalities, of course. Omegas were the third designation. They were smaller, they were gentle, they liked soft things. Everything one who was raised by betas could possibly know. </p>
<p>He had never been able to get a better explanation than that from his parents, and Hiroko hadn’t been able to answer his questions any better then. But the next morning she had gotten Yuuri up early, dressed him in one of his nicest kimono, and taken him out of the onsen. The building she took him to was one he had never seen before. It was large with a red painted door and pretty charms hanging from the rafters. A sign on the gate said, ‘Omega Temple’.</p>
<p>At the entrance Hiroko crouched down to better look Yuuri in the eye, taking his small hands in her own. “This, is an Omega Temple. Sometimes omegas choose to stay here when they present. It is a safe place for them to live before they find a good mate.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Yuuri looked back up to the brightly painted building anew. A place just for omegas. “Is there an Alpha Temple?” Yuuri asked curiously.</p>
<p>Hiroko laughed, “No, my love. Only omegas get their own. It used to be that they had to stay in them, but now they can live at home with their families if they choose.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Yuuri nodded, saticfied. Something about only omega being special enough to have their own temples sat nicely in his chest. “Can we go in?”</p>
<p>Hiroko’s smile was almost sad, though Yuuri couldn’t understand why, “Yes, Yuuri. I got permission to show you the temple today.”</p>
<p>As nice as the temple was on the outside it was even better within. Oh not the first part! That was boring! Just a desk and a few chairs, a red rug and a few painted scrolls were the only decoration. It was, disappointing. A beta woman walking in from one of the few doorways, her eyes latching onto Hiroko and Yuuri instantly, she gave them a bright smile as she approached. </p>
<p>“Good morning, you must be Katsuki Hiroko,” she bowed to Hiroko and then to Yuuri, “and you must be Yuuri.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Yuuri said cheerily.</p>
<p>The woman chuckled, “my name is Reiko, and I’m pleased to get to show you around, Yuuri.” She tilted her head towards Hiroko, “And you, as well, Katsuki san. Please, follow me.” Reiko led them back through the door she had come through, and almost instantly Yuuri’s questions started. He wanted to know what and where the omegas ate, where they slept, what they did for fun. His needful questions finally finding answers in Reiko. </p>
<p>The omegas ate in a large dining hall, low tables filled the room, with a multitude of cushions scattered across the floor for them to rest on. They ate things like Yuuri did at home, almost exactly the same. Which was fine. He shouldn’t have expected that they would eat any better than the food his mother could cook. Reiko showed him into a room with a futon and more bedding than he had ever seen in one place before. “For nesting,” Reiko had said in explanation. </p>
<p>Finally there were the omegas themselves. A few were gathered out in a courtyard, dancing to the soft strumming of a shamisen played by another beta woman. The music paused as the three of them entered the courtyard and suddenly all the gathered omegas were crowding around Yuuri, cooing at him affectionately, picking him up, playing with this lose hair. Yuuri loved it. It also allowed him a chance to look at the omegas better. </p>
<p>They were small. Smaller than Hiroko and Reiko. They were round, in the face and rather curvy. Like Yuuri. It had settled something within him. Like a candle being lit, or a puzzle box finally falling open, and he found himself leaning into their touches more and more. Content and excited all at once.</p>
<p>Hiroko carried Yuuri on their way back home. They had spent the whole day with the omegas. Yuuri even got to eat with them, cuddled in the lap of a lovely boy named Tetsuro who had come to live at the Temple when he was fifteen. He told Yuuri a great many wonderful stories about life there, and what it was to be an omega. </p>
<p>“Momma,” Yuuri said softly, his head resting on Hiroko’s shoulder as she marched them back across the town to their home. </p>
<p>“Yes, baby?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to be an omega.” Yuuri said as his eyes grew heavy. The day had been exciting, the evening was cool, but the warmth of his mother’s arms the gentle swaying of her stride were lulling him easily to sleep. </p>
<p>Hiroko’s grip on him tightened, “There is that possibility.”</p>
<p>It was more than a possibility. Yuuri wasn’t like Mari. He had thought they were the same. But they were unavoidably different. </p>
<p>At eight years old Yuuri learned what an omega was. </p>
<p>And he made a choice to be the best there ever was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the years Yuuri went to the Omega Temple quite a lot. He would often spend a few days a week there, being cuddled by the omegas and learning from them. The betas and alphas in his life were very smart, but they had taught him all they could about the dynamics. That alphas were large and strong, and that betas were quick and intelligent. That both dynamics cherished and took care of omegas, and in return omegas cared for them in other ways. But all the alphas and betas he knew could never answer his questions to his satisfaction. </p>
<p>About how life worked. What happened when people got older and presented? What was mating, and why did everyone want to do it?</p>
<p>He got a different answer for every person he asked, aunt Minako, Mari, even his mother and father had vastly different answers to all of them. </p>
<p>Then, he got a chance to ask the omegas. </p>
<p>Testuro told him about life for omegas one afternoon. He had settled them into his nest, Yuuri on his lap while Testuro brushed out his hair. There he had explained everything to Yuuri clear as day. </p>
<p>Alphas ruled the world. That was just how it was. It was no more different there in Hasetsu than it was in any other part of the world. Alphas were larger, and they had the ability to command others with their voices alone. Even betas had to listen when alphas spoke.</p>
<p>“They think that gives them the right to choose everything for others,” Testu had said with a little laugh, a rye shake of his head, “this way of thinking makes them very easy to predict.”</p>
<p>Testuro said that when Yuuri got older, and presented as an omega, that people were going to start treating him differently too. Not like how they did for Mari, though. Where she gained respect over night, Yuuri would find himself coddled. “Like a doll of spun glass.” Tetsuro had said, running a thumb over Yuuri’s round cheek. </p>
<p>“This way of thinking,” Tetsu said, smile turning wicked, “makes them all so very easy to control.”</p>
<p>At the age of ten, Yuuri began to learn how to be an omega. </p>
<p>Tetsuro, though still young, was of an age that he could properly be mated. A concept that he said was a little more complicated to explain. It seemed to involve Tetsu having to have a lot of tea with a lot of smelly alphas. Yuuri was able to sit through a few of these meetings, seated on Tetsu’s lap, nibbling things off of his plate. Tetsu didn’t eat during these meetings anyway, so he didn’t mind Yuuri taking all of the good things for himself. </p>
<p>Often the alphas would coo at him, make some remark to Tetsu about how nice he looked with a child on his lap, something he assured Yuuri afterwards was supposed to be seen as a compliment, no matter that it never seemed to make Tetsu happy. When Yuuri asked him about it he had simply said, “they’ll say the stupidest things, and you mustn’t be overly angry with them. Alphas do not have the swiftest wits.” And left it at that.</p>
<p>During these meetings Tetsu was a different person. He was still as lovely as always, his long black hair falling down his back in a shimmery waterfall, he would apply rouge to his cheeks and lips and khol to his eyes, transforming into a vision of delicate beauty right before Yuuri’s eyes. </p>
<p>“You look like my doll!” Yuuri had said excitedly the first time he’d watched the transformation. </p>
<p>Tetsu laughed like the tinkling of bells, “that is the point, little one. I can teach you, if you like.” </p>
<p>Of course Yuuri had been unable to say no, and had sat through that first meeting with makeup just like Tetsu’s. </p>
<p>There were other changes, differences between the Testu that played with Yuuri and Ashida Tetsuro the omega. He didn’t speak as much, and his remarks were often cutting, though delivered with honeyed tones. The alphas never seemed to know when Tetsu was having a laugh at their expense, so utter taken in with his beauty, scent, and voice. </p>
<p>Years passed in this fashion, with Yuuri learning at Tetsu’s knee. How to hold himself proudly, how to paint himself to catch the eye. How to manipulate an alpha so subtlety they would never even guess what was going on. It was in their nature to cater to an omega, as it was in the omega’s nature to find an alpha that was worthy of them. </p>
<p>Then, at the age of thirteen, on a warm spring day, Yuuri presented as an omega. </p>
<p>He had been visiting the Temple when he first began to feel ill, Tetsu and the other omegas had known what it was right away and called the onsen to inform his family. Though it was decided that Yuuri would be staying at the temple until he was able to walk around safely. Yuuri spent the night, and the following two days, curled in a nest with Tetsu. </p>
<p>Three days later when Yuuri stopped feeling awful, Tetsuro had told him the most important bit of advise that anyone would ever have for him. </p>
<p>“Just because you are small, does not mean that you are weak. Learn to turn your dynamic into your biggest strength.” </p>
<p>Reiko walked Yuuri home later in the day. His mother swooping down on him as soon as he was through the gate. She had been under the vast misconception that Yuuri wouldn’t want to go home after presentation. </p>
<p>Ridiculous. </p>
<p>That wasn’t to say that Yuuri wasn’t bound to spend a lot of his time at the Temple, perhaps more so than before. But he had been putting in some quality time with his family, with Mari, and he wasn’t about to let that go to waste now that he was able to work with an omega’s full arsenal. </p>
<p>Being unpresented meant that Yuuri hadn’t been able to wield the greatest weapon an omega had. Their scent, their pheromones. </p>
<p>Mari had begun taking fighting lessons as soon as she had presented, now at twenty she was something of a master of hand to hand combat. Yuuri had seen her at competitions. Watched her as she practiced. Everyday, at three in the afternoon, in the courtyard behind the onsen. </p>
<p>And that’s where Yuuri found her. Her shirt discarded as she went through her forms, sweat slicking her back in the afternoon light. Yuuri watched her for a time as she moved, agile as a hunting cat. Until finally she took a break to drink from a canteen of water. </p>
<p>“Mari,” Yuuri said softly, stepping out of the shadow and into the sunlight. </p>
<p>She startled a little, but upon seeing him smiled, “Well, if isn’t my little brother.” </p>
<p>Yuuri blushed at that, the first time she’d ever, truly, been able to call him that. Before presenting there had always been doubt, despite the fact that Yuuri was sure of his designation since he was eight. But now it was official. Yuuri was a boy and an omega. Mari took up a nearby towel dabbing at the sweat on her neck, brow, and chest. “What do you need, Yuuri?”</p>
<p>Yuuri cast his eyes to the ground, hands going behind his back, trying to look meek and small, just like Tetsuro had instructed. When he flicked his gaze up just enough to see that he had Mari’s full attention Yuuri released a little of his scent, careful to keep his emotions where he wanted. Namely, frightened and insecure. It was a little more difficult, he had only tried it out once that morning and Tetsu had said that it worked, but that Yuuri’s control was not the best yet. It would get better with time, and he had the perfect subject to practice on. </p>
<p>“It’s just, now that I’m an omega, I’m...” Yuuri sniffled a little, felt the tears as they began to well up, another trick he had learned from Tetsu and the other omegas. It took everything in him to not smile and ruin it when Mari was suddenly there, wrapping her arms around him, cooing and shushing him before he could start to fully cry. “I’m scared, Mari. What if someone tries to hurt me now?” It was not, in all honesty, the most outlandish scenario. Yuuri knew Hasetsu was safe, but that did not stop the fact that bonds were permanent, and Yuuri might not be able to protect himself from an attack. </p>
<p>At his confession Mari pressed him close to her chest, and the smirk he had been fighting finally came through, safely hidden from sight. </p>
<p>“Oh, Yuuri, you don’t have to worry about that,” Mari said, hugging him tighter, “I’m always going to be there to protect you.”</p>
<p>Yuuri gave a few more sniffs as he pulled back, “Bu-but what if we get separated? What if you aren’t around and an alpha tries to take me away?” It was something that happened a lot in the stories, but Tetsu said that sort of thing didn’t happen in Japan anymore. He had been in the Temple since presenting and said that alphas in town were more willing to court omegas than they once had been. It was ultimately the omega’s choice who they mated. </p>
<p>They both knew such a life wasn’t something that Yuuri wanted. He would not stay behind the walls of the Temple. He didn’t want to live his whole life stranded on the shores of Hasetsu. Aunt Minako often spoke about the rest of the world. Her various trips to the Americas and Europe. Yuuri wanted to see it all! </p>
<p>But he needed to be a little more prepared first. </p>
<p>At the age of thirteen a newly presented Yuuri convinced Mari to teach him to fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yuuri was fifteen Tetsuro left the Temple. </p>
<p>He packed up all his things. His books, his photos of home and his wall scrolls. The rich kimono that had been gifted him throughout the years by wanting alphas. Even the few western dresses that he had acquired. All in lace and silk, they were wondrous, delicate and lovely creations. Just like the dresses Yuuri saw in Minako’s travel catalogs and photos from her trips. Yuuri wore one as he sat in Tetsuro’s room, baby blue silk so thin it was nearly see through, if not for the soft lace under dress it would have been horribly indecent. Yuuri loved it. Even if it was a little too big for him, but Tetsu had insisted. It was Yuuri’s favorite color. He should keep it to remember Tetsuro by. </p>
<p>He was decidedly not happy about that part. </p>
<p>And he wasn’t sulking. No matter what Tetsu said. He sat in the middle of Testu’s almost completely deconstructed nest, a place he had been so many times before. A place he would never be again. And watched as Tetsuro packed his life away.</p>
<p>“They wouldn’t make you leave,” Yuuri said. Again. </p>
<p>“This is true,” Tetsu’s voice was breezy, a little smile on his face that did not budge. They both already knew this. The Temple never forced an omega out. They could live there for a as long as they wanted. Forever, even. Tetsu was being ridiculous!</p>
<p>“Then why would you leave?” He did not mean for it to come out as sad and defeated as it had. As he felt. He loved Tetsu like he loved Mari. He was just as much an older sibling as she was. Mari taught him to fight, to defend himself. She protected him and watched over him. But Testu had taught him to be an omega. To control his scent, how to dress and walk in a way that caught and drew the eye. To be lovely. And how that grace and poise could be used to get Yuuri everything he ever wanted. </p>
<p>He did not want to lose that. </p>
<p>“Oh, Yuuri,” Tetstu fell to the bed next to him, taking Yuuri in his arms, “I know this must seem so sudden to you, but Misako has been courting me now for over a year. It was time to either agree to mate, or to cut her free.”</p>
<p>“So cut her free!” Yuuri said, irritated and desperate. “She wouldn’t be the first alpha to go with their tale between their legs because they were not good enough for you.”</p>
<p>Tetsu sighed, settling Yuuri on his lap. Like he used to do when Yuuri was much smaller. Tetsu was lovely, long black hair, perfect smooth skin, delicately boned and impeccably poised. He was the pretties omega in Hasetsu, maybe in all of Japan. </p>
<p>“My sweet little Yuuri,” Tetsu said, brushing Yuuri’s hair over his shoulder and smoothing it down his back, “one day you will find an alpha worthy of you, and you will understand. I am not settling, and I’m not doing this to make Misako happy, though she is rather ecstatic.” Tetsu laughed gaily, Misako was a large hulk of an alpha. She had been traveling two towns over to see Tetsu twice a week for the past year. It was a rather tiring and long journey, and Yuuri and Tetsu had often made jokes at Misako’s expense for how desperate she seemed in doing so. </p>
<p>He couldn’t understand what had changed. </p>
<p>“You know what Misako does?” He asked when Yuuri’s spirits didn’t seem lifted. “What her family does?”</p>
<p>Yuuri tilted his head thoughtfully, “she’s a fisherman.”</p>
<p>Tetsu laughed, “that’s like saying all your parents do is draw baths for people. Misako’s family owns the largest fish farm in southern Japan. Misako is the eldest alpha, she’ll inherit it all one day.”</p>
<p>“I guess that is impressive,”Yuuri said softly, defeated. “But Akune isn’t any greater than Hasetsu, you could mate with Tatsumi Yasahiro, his family owns all the silk shops in Kyushu. If you mated him you wouldn’t have to leave.”</p>
<p>Tetsu fixed him with a very stern look, he was not usually a cross person, especially when it came to Yuuri. “Yasahiro was not a worthy alpha, and that is the most important distinction.” He took Yuuri’s face between his hands, “it is very important that you do not settle for an alpha just because they are able to provide a good life for you. Many alpha can do this, it’s nothing special. You need to find the right one. The one that...that makes you want to be a good omega also.” </p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” Yuuri said, face still smooshed in Tetsu grip. </p>
<p>Tetstu sighed, “I know. You can’t understand now. I wouldn’t have been able to at fifteen either. But one day, you will. Until then...” Tetsu’s smile turned wicked, “I have a gift for you, my little hummingbird.”</p>
<p>Tetsu reached into the folds of his nest, or what was left of his nest, and drew out a small black velvet box and handed it to Yuuri. Inside was an ornate rose of shimmery silver and glittering blue jewel. It was as large as Yuuri’s hand, delicate and lovely. He had never seen anything quite like it. </p>
<p>“Do you like it? I had one of the silver workers make it in town. Look!” Tetsu lifted it from the folded satin on which it laid, showing Yuuri a clasp on the back, “you can wear it as a brooch, or thread a chain through here and keep it around your neck. And the best part!” Tetsu put pressure on the rose blossom and with a faint click, it popped off, revealing a thin blade. “You must be careful, it’s very sharp.”</p>
<p>Yuuri took the blade back with care, and awe. It was truly a marvel. The blade was only as long as index finger, but so very sharp. So thin and wickedly sharp that he could probably do a lot of damage with it before the person felt it. </p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“I love it,” Yuuri breathed, “but why?”</p>
<p>“Yuuri,” Tetsu gathered him up once more, “You weren’t made for this little town, we all can see it. You’re a force, Yuuri. So sure of yourself even at eight years old. I’ve only ever wanted to make sure you were prepared to seek your life when the time comes.”</p>
<p>Yuuri wrapped his arms around Tetsu’s slender shoulders, pulling him close and breathing in his scent of almonds and roses. “Thank you,” he said, face buried in Tetsu’s neck, “you’ll come and visit me, won’t you.”</p>
<p>Testu held him close, rocking him like used to do when Yuuri was tiny, “yes, little hummingbird, I promise.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Yuuri was sixteen he had made every alpha his age in the village cry, at least once. </p>
<p>The latest name on that list was an alpha named Kobu Ryuzaki. He was short for an alpha, though quite a bit larger than Yuuri, and when trying to press a daisy in Yuuri’s hand while reciting some old haiku hadn’t worked to gain him Yuuri’s affections. Had decided to grab Yuuri and try to pull him into the nearest empty alley. </p>
<p>That was how he ended up in the dirt, clutching his wounded shoulder, his broken nose dripped blood into the dust, as he watched Yuuri’s retreating form. The soft click, click, click, of his heels on the stone path, the way the silk of his dress clung to his swaying hips. How he never looked back, even as he wiped the blood from his jeweled dagger with a kerchief before securing it to his dress once more. </p>
<p>It was pathetic. Probably the poorest display from an alpha yet. Yuuri had hardly gotten the blade into him before he was pulling away and crying. Even the few betas that tried to smooth talk him stood their ground better. Put up some sort of a fight. </p>
<p>Heads turned his way as he walked through the village. They always did. He was more than used to it by now. People loved to star at him, and Yuur liked for them to look. He took dance classes at both the Temple and the local studio that Minako owned. He was grace incarnate. The best in all of Hasetsu, and according to a few well traveled alpha, the best in all of Japan. His recitals always drew the biggest crowds. Minako had joked that the studio could run for a year on what they made for just one of Yuuri’s performances. </p>
<p>It hadn’t been true. At least, not when he first began performing. Back when they only danced the old traditional plays and stories and everyone had to wear kimono and be painted up like geisha. Once they started moving onto some of the western plays and jazz numbers, weeding out the traditional garb with silks and lace and satin hose, then the seats were always filled. </p>
<p>Yuuri loved it. The heat of the lights, the blinding stage. Dancing, singing, being free! All eyes on him! And for about a year, it had been enough. But now when the house lights turned on and Yuuri saw the same faces over and over again, something like disappointment bloomed within him. He was restless. On edge. He needed more. </p>
<p>He told himself it had nothing to do with Tetsuro’s last visit. With the baby he had shown Yuuri. Wrapped in a soft yellow blanket, eyes squeezed tight and little fits flailing. A little girl that Tetsu hoped was an omega, like them. It had been about a year and a half since Tetsu moved away. Yuuri knew there was going to be a baby. He just hadn’t really known what that meant. </p>
<p>Tetsu’s alpha trailed him like a love sick puppy. Doting on him and the little baby, giving into every one of Tetsu’s demands. Growling at anyone who got too close to them. Everything that Tetsu had every wanted in an alpha. </p>
<p>Yuuri couldn’t help but look around at the alphas that fawned over him day in and day out after that. It had been fun for a while to tease. To torment. He called Tetsu the first time he’d gotten to use his gift when an alpha tried to make a grab for him, telling him all the good bits. </p>
<p>He’d also stolen a bottle of Minako’s sake, got caught by Mari before he was even halfway through, and spent whole next day sequestered in her room, nursing both a massive headache and the effects of one of the worst scruffings she’s ever given him. </p>
<p>It had been worth it. </p>
<p>But things changed. It wasn’t fun anymore. It didn’t fill him with excitement. Didn’t get his blood moving. Not like it used to. For a while Yuuri had been feeling like something just wasn’t right. Seeing Tetsu and his baby had only solidified what was wrong. </p>
<p>He might not want an alpha right then, but he realized that one day he would. One day he would wake up and want a mate and pups. And there was no way he was going to find that here. If he didn’t want to live a lonely life he had to get out. </p>
<p>Minako was at the onsen when he got home, sitting at a table in the empty dining room, a small radio on the table playing soft jazz. She had a bottle of sake before her and another one of her travel catalogs spread out. Yuuri kicked his shoes off before sweeping through to sit almost on her lap, head thrown dramatically against her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Aunt Minako, why are the alphas in Hasetsu so disappointing?” </p>
<p>She chuckled softly, carding her fingers through Yuuri’s long hair. “Oh, Yuuri, my little heart breaker.” It was usually the answer she gave when he said things like that. </p>
<p>Yuuri huffed a sigh and turned his attention to her travel catalog. He always loved looking at them. The clothes, the food, the scenery! Everything was so new and wondrous in other countries. He could study the pictures all day, dream about seeing those places for himself one day. </p>
<p>The catalog that day was of America, specifically a state called Michigan. She was looking at the section about night clubs and jazz bars. Yuuri’s gaze locking onto the omegas in the pictures. Their short dresses and even shorter haircuts. The way they held themselves, drink or cigarette in hand. Smiling with painted lips. </p>
<p>They were gorgeous. </p>
<p>“Are you leaving again, aunt Minako?”</p>
<p>She took a sip of sake and nodded, “I have a friend who...owns a lot of land between Chicago and Detroit. He needs me to come out and run some things for him.”</p>
<p>“Is your friend with the Yakuza?” Yuuri asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“The wha? Yuuri where did you learn about the Yakuza?” Minako jerked back as though burned, before fixing him with narrowed eyes, “did Mari talk to you about the Yakuza?”</p>
<p>“No,” he said quickly, of course she did...wait, “what does Mari know about the Yakuza?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Minako waved her hand as though it was nothing, “and no it’s not the Yakuza. My Friend is Italian, we met years ago when I was traveling through Europe.”</p>
<p>“And he needs you to, what, exactly?” Minako didn’t talk too much about her work outside of the dance studio. Though Yuuri knew she did other things. He had assumed for a while that the things she and Mari talked about had less to do with the birds and the bees and was often a little more shady in nature. </p>
<p>Not that they’d ever say anything around him. </p>
<p>“He just wants me to run a few of his night clubs for a time. I owe him, and this is how I’ll even out the score.” Minako took another swig of sake, “Should only take a year or so.”</p>
<p>A year! She had never been gone that long before! Or well, not since Yuuri had presented and started dancing in her shows. </p>
<p>“What will happen to the studio when you’re gone?” </p>
<p>She gave him a little smile. “Don’t worry, Yuuri, Akiko is going to take over while I’m gone, you’ll still be able to dance.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t...what had bothered him. </p>
<p>“Minako?” He asked softly, running a finger over the one of the dressed up omegas in the photo.</p>
<p>“Yes, Yuuri?”</p>
<p>“Can I go with you when you leave?”</p>
<p>She stiffened beside him for just a moment, before all the tension drained from with a deep sigh. “Baby,” she said, tilting Yuuri’s chin up to look at her, “you know that even if my answer would be yes, only your legal alpha can take you out of the country.”</p>
<p>“Would it?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” She hummed distractedly, having already turned back to her catalog.</p>
<p>“Would your answer have been yes?”</p>
<p>She sighed again, which was never a good sign. Minako was ornery. It was always harder to get her to budge when she had made up her mind. Sad omega pheromones and puppy dogs eyes be damned.</p>
<p>“You’re too young, Yuuri. And I know that the world outside of Hasetsu seems like a fun adventure. But it isn’t safe for omegas in larger cities. Especially in large American cities. You have everything you could need or want right here at home.”</p>
<p>Which was just not the truth. Plain and simple. There was nothing for Yuuri here but disappointment and life lived alone. He would be an old maid living in the Temple or hidden away in the onsen if Minako had her way. </p>
<p>Which she wouldn’t. </p>
<p>Yuuri hid the little smirk that crept on his lips, leaning over he gave Minako a kiss on the cheek before jumping off and skipping away. </p>
<p>She had said it herself, after all. </p>
<p>She couldn’t actually tell him no. </p>
<p>She wasn’t his alpha!</p>
<p>Mari was in the courtyard, sharpening a knife. It was another hot day and she had discarded her shirt to soak up the sun and keep cool as she worked out. Yuuri stopped in the shadows to watch her, taking the time to examine her back. It was perfectly blank, clear of any tattoos. So she probably had nothing to do with the Yakuza after all. </p>
<p>“What is it, Yuuri?” She called out, not even having turned around. She must have felt his stare. </p>
<p>This was it. Show time! Yuuri let his shoulder fall, his steps become slow. “Mari,” he said, coming up beside her, making sure his voice waivers, and tears brimmed his eyes, “Mair...” He didn’t get anything else out as tears began flowing and he threw himself onto her. Openly weepings. </p>
<p>She was suitably concerned, dropping the knife to hold and comfort him as he spun a tale about how a big mean alpha had cornered him on his way home from the Temple. Tried to touch him, his face getting too close to Yuuir’s neck. </p>
<p>It was the first bread crumb he needed to lay to draw Mari to the conclusion that Hasetsu was not safe for him, and she ate it all up. He needed to go slow. There was a possibility that Minako would tell her that Yuuri wanted to travel to America. He needed to make it look like it had just been desperation after getting attacked. </p>
<p>Slow and steady won the race. Tetsu had taught him that. </p>
<p>A week later Minako left for Detroit. </p>
<p>Two months after that Yuuri crawled into Mari’s bed one night, crying, he’d had a night mare about winding up with an alpha that hurt him. All the ones there had proven they only wanted Yuuri because they thought he was pretty. They always tried to grab him, make him do things he didn’t want to do. He wept into her should for most of the night. Distraught that he would never find anyone to really love him. </p>
<p>Just a short week after that Yuuri returned to the onsen one afternoon with a cut on his neck. Thin, deep, just above his scent gland. It trickled blood, ruining his favorite yellow dress. Through tears, body shaking like a leaf, Yuuri had told Mari and his parents about how an alpha had gotten into the studio when the doors were supposed to be locked and had cornered Yuuri back in the dressing rooms. If it hadn’t been for Akiko rushing in to fend him off Yuuri might not be there right now. </p>
<p>“This never happened when Minako was around!” He said, hiccuping through his tears. </p>
<p>Mari cleaned him up, sat him in the hot spring to relax and calm down, and tucked him into bed after a light dinner. All the while her face grave, her eyes calm. That night Yuuri climbed out of bed to listen at the door while Mari and their parents spoke about him. His smile growing with every hushed word of concern and fear for his safety. </p>
<p>Three months later, just after Yuuri’s seventeenth birthday, he and Mari showed up on the doorstep of Minako’s apartment in Detroit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minako was, perhaps rightfully, upset to see them. It was the middle of the night and they had just gotten off their plane, and Minako was at least sympathetic enough to pull them in out of the cold and fix them a warm place to sleep. Her apartment was luckily big enough for all of them to share. Even if Yuuri had to sleep in a room with Mari.</p>
<p>He was lucky enough to have made this far and was really not going to complain about minor inconveniences like that. </p>
<p>Everything was going smoothly at first. Mari had given Minako a run down of how things had been in Hasetsu after she left, and though she had cast many a distrusting glance Yuuri’s way, she had, in the end, agreed that they should stay. After that she took them around town to get things they would need. As, she had put it, she was not equipped to house an omega. Which was cherry for him as it meant getting all new bedding for a nest and several lovely fur coats and new outfits since it got so much colder there. The warmer clothing was not as lovely as his thin silks, but they would make due. After all, if was only the stage that Yuuri needed to impress. </p>
<p>Then, the one giant snag to his plans. </p>
<p>Minako herself. </p>
<p>She would not let Yuuri out of the house. Not alone. Not with Mari. She wouldn’t even let him tag along to the clubs with her in the evenings. How was he supposed to strike out, become a famous dancer, and finally meet a worthy alpha if he was cooped up in her tiny two bedroom apartment all the time?</p>
<p>He tried to get around her and Mari. Of course he did. But he had never been good at fooling Minako, and Mari had been keeping him in place for many years, no matter that he was able to turn her to his side on most things. If she honestly thought she was doing something to protect him she wouldn’t budge. </p>
<p>So he had to be patient. Wait for their attentions to slip. The moment finally came, one and half months after their arrival. Mari had gotten a job at a local restaurant where Minako had connections. She worked during the day, Minako at night. So that someone was always home with Yuuri. Then one afternoon Minako was called in early. Something about a fight at one of the omega clubs. Something she simply couldn’t refuse to attend to. </p>
<p>“You could take me with you?” Yuuri said, bouncing on his toes as she went around collecting the things she would need to put out this particular fire. </p>
<p>“I will do no such thing, I can’t keep an eye on you there and the last thing I need is for you to wander off in the Theatre District.” she was nearly growling, nothing but frustration pouring out of her scent, “what’s gonna happen is I’m going to call Mari and tell her she has to come home and hope she isn’t too mad about missing work.”</p>
<p>Yuuri kept his anger to himself, focused on presenting himself as calm and collected. She was right, of course. There was no way he would stand in the corner and wait it out. He had spent the last few weeks reading everything in the apartment. Everything. He knew who Minako worked for. Where he lived, how to get there. He even knew how much it was going to cost to take a cab there, courtesy of the many receipts she had laying around. </p>
<p>See, the problem with all of this was that Minako viewed Yuuri’s interest in the clubs as a child’s idle wonder. Hypnotized by the pageantry. Perhaps getting lost in flights of fancy. Day dreaming about a glorious life of riches and fame that would never be. </p>
<p>The truth of the matter was that Yuuri needed it. The lights, the sounds, the scents. The attention. He craved it like air! Like water! He was burning inside and the only relief could come from letting it out on stage! And because she could not understand this she stood in his way, thinking it was protection when really she was slowly killing him via suffocation. </p>
<p>In the end Tetsu was right. He usually was. The shortsightedness of alphas made them easy to predict and manipulate. Yuuri showed her a cowed and defeated front. Promising that he would stay inside and read while she was gone. She rang Mari, ending the call right as a cab pulled up outside for her. She even went so far as to hug him gently, her scent taking on an edge or regret before she left, promising to make him his favorite dinner when she returned. Because he was being so good. She was so proud of him for being responsible. </p>
<p>Two minutes for the cab to pull out of the neighborhood. Fifteen minutes for Mari to make it to the apartment once she left the restaurant. </p>
<p>And ten minutes for the cab Yuuri called to pull up at the door. </p>
<p>That didn’t give him a whole lot of time to make himself presentable, but one had to make the best of the hand they’ve been dealt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Celestino Cialdini was the boss over all of the Midwestern US. He had a base in every state but he enjoyed the one in Michigan the most. The Detroit market was booming! Prohibition had hit the city particularly hard. You couldn’t take such a sweet elixir away from such desperate people and expect them to just roll over and take it. There had been riots, and during the chaos Celestino and his men had swooped in and planted all the seeds they could. Over the years his little business had grown, thriving in the frozen grim covered streets. </p>
<p>Of course, anytime he got too caught up in euphoria over how successful things were going, a crisis had to break out. </p>
<p>This was the fourth riot in the Theatre District, the Black District, that month! The third for that particular omega club. The alphas were getting antsy. Saying inane things like the omegas were leading them on. Getting angry when they were stopped from harassing his omegas. </p>
<p>Celestino was a man of many vices, but he was not in the market of letting harm come to those under his protection. That went for everyone under his protection. The betas on the streets, as well as the omegas in the clubs. If they said no then the alphas were warned to back off or face consequences. He was running a business. He couldn’t let his prized employees get roughed up or go hungry. </p>
<p>Chewing on a cigar he leaned back in his large leather chair. Maybe he needed more security. Perhaps he should line the stages with spikes so the alphas would think twice before rushing his dancers. He chuckled to himself in the silent office. It was large, dark. Homey. He spent most of his time behind his massive desk of solid mahogany. A roaring fire crackling merrily in the fireplace. It was a cozy room, made for relaxing as much as it was for taking care of business. </p>
<p>There came a soft tapping at the door, probably Anthony with the latest news from the Chateau. A precursor to what Okukawa would need to deliver when the whole mess blew over. She was either going to learn to handle these things better or Celestino would need to set her elsewhere. It would be a shame, though. He liked Okukawa. She got the job done. Tough enough keep knotsheads in their place, yet there was something about her that also set the omegas at ease. It was a balance that one didn’t find often in their line of work. </p>
<p>Another knock shook him out of his musings. What to do with Okukawa and the Chateau were things for later contemplation. </p>
<p>“Enter!” Celestino called, he worked hard to make his rough voice unintimating when at his leisure. When he brought out his growl, the entire city knew it meant business. </p>
<p>The door opened slowly, smooth hinges silent. But the person on the other side wasn’t Anthony or one of the betas that fetched for them, in fact, it wasn’t a beta at all. </p>
<p>Celestino leaned forward as the little omega who had entered closed the door behind himself and walked to the desk. No one entered his office alone. Anthony not only set up his meetings, he always walked his guests in and out of the office and building personally. Interesting, then, that he was nowhere to be seen now. </p>
<p>The corners of Celestino’s lips twitched and the little omega smiled brightly back at him. He was a delicate thing. Asian, but Celestino was never much good at guessing ethnicity on looks alone. His hair was long, flowing over his shoulders like a black silk, the same soft and shiny texture as his light blue dress. He was a vision. But young. He couldn’t have even been seventeen yet. </p>
<p>“Well hello, little one. And who might you be?” Celestino placed his half chewed cigar in the carnival glass bowl at his elbow.</p>
<p>The omega folded his pretty little hands in front of him, rocking gently on the balls of his feet so that his dress swished prettily around his slender frame. “Hello, Mr Cialdini, I’m Katsuki Yuuri.”</p>
<p>He had a very soft accent, much like Minako’s, that and the name told him Japanese. If having ties with the Yakuza meant he learned enough that he didn’t end up acting like an ass by calling a Japanese omega Chinese or Korean, then it was probably worth it. </p>
<p>“Well, Yuuri, how can I help you?” He gestured for Yuuri to take one of the plush leather chairs in front of his desk. </p>
<p>Yuuri folded himself carefully into the large seat, sitting on the end with perfect posture. “Well, Mr Cialdini, I came to ask for a favor.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” He asked, steepling his hands on the desk, “I’m not someone people ask favors of lightly. You see, if I do something for you, you have to do something for me. Most people feel that is a risk they would rather not take. Unless, of course, they are in trouble.” He leaned forward, “are you in trouble, little omega?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yuuri said without hesitation.</p>
<p>The way he said it, so desperate, so heartbroken, almost sent Celestino into a fit of laughter. The poor little thing, so young. He probably just wanted more allowance for pretty dresses. He smoothed his features as well as he could and said, “and what is the trouble, dear?”</p>
<p>“The trouble, Mr Cialdini, is that I’m never going to find a good alpha to mate with.”</p>
<p>And that was the end of Celestino’s self control. He threw his head back and laughed, brushing tear’s from his eyes, once it subsided he said, “You’re young, my dear, you have plenty of time to look for alphas. It is not such a dire thing.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is!” Yuuri said, crossing his arms over his chest, “it is very dire, Mr Cialdini, there is not an alpha I’ve yet to meet that wasn’t a complete and utter disappointment.”</p>
<p>“A disappointment. huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yuuri nodded curtly. </p>
<p>“How so?” This aught to be good. </p>
<p>“They are weak. They do not put up any fight. How can I be expected to invest myself in an alpha that just rolls over at the first sign of a struggle?” Yuuri sat forward, placing his hands of the edge of Celestino’s desk to lean further into his space, “I am a prime omega, Mr Cialdini, I will not settle for an alpha that won’t fight for me.”</p>
<p>Celestino blinked, taken completely aback, because there was no way to argue that. It was just, absolutely not what he expected. Yuuri was small, and pretty. Celestino pictured him sitting in flowery tea shops eating delicate pastries and worrying over whether his newest dress suited his eyes. That image was at complete odds with the fiery gaze now piercing into his own. A look that said the world would burn before Yuuri would allow himself to be pushed around or given less than his due. </p>
<p>Celestino smiled a little more broadly. </p>
<p>“And how exactly do you imagine I can help you with this, finding a worthy alpha?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I imagine I’ll still do the finding on my own. I want to be the judge myself.” Yuuri said easily, resting back into the chair.</p>
<p>“Naturally.”</p>
<p>“What I want is for you to hire me to dance in one of your clubs,” Yuuri smoothed the skirt of his dress as he spoke, “I will take care of the rest from there.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yuuri’s answer was fast and sure.</p>
<p>“What makes you think that I can-”</p>
<p>“I know that you own a number of clubs in the Black district,” Yuuri’s small voice somehow cut perfectly over his, “The Meadow Lark, The Golden Jewel, and Le Chateau de Glace are the nicest from what I can gather so it will be one of these that I will work.”</p>
<p>“Will it now?” No one called it the Black District that didn’t know Celestino ran the place. To the public it was the old Theatre District...another interesting tidbit that Yuuri knew this. </p>
<p>“Mmhmm, I think you’ll find it to be a mutually beneficial arrangement. As my sister and aunt, both alphas, are far too over protective for me to go out looking for a mate. If I’m at one of the clubs I’ll have plenty of opportunity to find someone suitable, or not, but simply being able to hunt will be enough for me.”</p>
<p>“And I benefit because?”</p>
<p>“Because I am the best performer in southern Japan.”</p>
<p>“Is that right?” Celestino asked flatly. </p>
<p>Yuuri was far from deterred by his seeming skepticism, instead he bounced out of his seat with an enthusiastic, “It is!” Reaching to pull sever papers from the blue beaded bag he carried, Yuuri skipped around the desk to thrust them in his face. They were fliers, all featuring Yuuri in lovely sequence dresses, painted up, either singing or dancing on a lit stage. The wording was all in Japanese, but it hardly mattered. The words were not important next Yuuri’s loveliness. </p>
<p>If Celestino were twenty years younger. </p>
<p>“Singing as well?” He asked, looking over the photos for a fifth time. </p>
<p>“Yes. Singing and dancing. I’m proficient in ballet, jazz, tap, and ballroom. And of course traditional Japanese dances. Though I hardly think your clients would be interested in that.” He smirked and hoisted himself up to sit on the desk. </p>
<p>On Celestino’s desk! </p>
<p>He was really starting to like Yuuri. Smart, brash, ambitious. Celestino rolled his chair to face Yuuri head on. “You said an aunt and sister? Am I going to have trouble with them?”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Yuuri’s smile glowed, he gave a little laugh, “my aunt Minako works for you.”</p>
<p>Celestino’s second round of ruckus laughter was cut short when the door to his office flew open with a bang. This time it was Anthony, standing in the doorway, pale, clutching a hand to his bleeding shoulder. He looked as though he was about to pass out, until he saw Yuuri and growled. Low. </p>
<p>“Anthony.” Celestino said, voice much lower than his, warning obvious. </p>
<p>“That...that bitch! He stabbed me when I wouldn’t let him in to see you, knocked me out and dragged me into the hall closet!”</p>
<p>Celestino turned to Yuuri who sighed deeply and fixed him with large liquid eyes. </p>
<p>“Every alpha I’ve met is just so disappointing.” </p>
<p>“I see what you mean, love,” Celestino said sympathetically, looking Yuuri over. But he was pristine. There wasn’t a wrinkle or spot of blood on his dress or his little gloved hands. Not a silken hair out of place. Anthony looked like he’d taken the brunt of a mugging gone wrong. He probably only admitted that it was an omega that took him down from the sheer shock of the situation. </p>
<p>Not that Yuuri was your average omega. he had more back bone that any beta Celestino had ever seen, and most of the alphas to boot. He was going to do well in the Black District. </p>
<p>“Anthony, get Okukawa down here. Now! I need to talk to her about the Chateau’s newest talent.”</p>
<p>“Really!” Yuuri’s happiness filled the air, sweet peaches and spring flowers. He threw his arms around Celestino’s shoulders and hugged him tight. There wasn’t much Celestino could do, arms full of happy omega, so he leaned back and just held him close. Omegas were still omegas, after all. Even if they were tiny little spit fires that stabbed alphas on the regular. They still needed to be held and cared for. </p>
<p>He sighed, long and slow. Already planning out the advertisements for his little Japanese Flower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again!</p>
<p>This story has been nipping at me for a bit and I finally took the time to write it down. It's a bit quicker than my stories usually are, but there was waaaayyyy too much to cover otherwise. I have one more part this series planned, an epilogue, part four. So we'll see when that comes around. </p>
<p>I had a lot of fun with this. I've been wanting to do a whole, omegas actually run things if they want, take on ABO and it was a lot of fun to explore how Yuuri learned to be the force he is in the other stories. </p>
<p>It is perfectly acceptable for female alphas to walk around without shirts on. And the other side of that coin is that it is scandalous for male omegas to do so. </p>
<p>Tetsu calls Yuuri a hummingbird because they are small, pretty and vicious. I have watched two hummingbirds try to kill each other over sugar water...they are intense!</p>
<p>At no point was Yuuri ever in any real danger. like AT ALL. He cut himself, in case wasn't obvious. </p>
<p>Celestino is NOT interested in Yuuri. He probably grows to see him as a nephew soon. Not that it matters. Sugar daddy or no he still gives Yuuri everything wants. </p>
<p>Minako is probably in the yakuza</p>
<p>For those of you who are not from the US and might be looking at a map and trying to figure out why The Midwest is neither in the middle of the map NOR the western potion of the country....yeah I don't have answer for you. That's just what we call it. </p>
<p>While rereading I thought there was more to say....but my allergies are starting to kick in so! just hit me up if you have any questions!</p>
<p>I really hope you guys liked this addition! Even if it wasn't smutty in the least. There's one more part, which I'm sure will be nagging me in the coming days. ALSO, I started the last chapter of Cherry Blossom Winter!!! So hopefully I can get things out sooner rather than later. </p>
<p>Thank you guys so much for reading!! It means a lot. </p>
<p>Everyone take care and stay safe in these crazy times.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>